tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Connie Soyer
(left) with Connie (right)]] Connie Soyer (born in 1983) is minor character in Tucker's Wand as well as a statue in Maggie's Clock (series). Originally a lawyer for Foster & McBride, Connie eventually ended up a statue in Maggie Yen's collection. Biography Connie was born in Los Angeles, California. As a child Connie's family loved watching legal dramas on television, so Connie grew up with them and often pretended to be various parts of a courtroom. By the age of fourteen Connie knew she already wanted to be a lawyer, soon deciding to not become a prosecutor since she thought the money would be better elsewhere. After finishing high school Connie enrolled in the University of California Los Angeles, her mother a legacy with Delta Nu Omega. Within the sorority Connie made fast friends with Vicky Sandrosi, Carla Gomez and Wanda Beck. The trio were expelled late into Connie's first year thanks to an incident she missed due to having to study for an exam. After graduating Connie joined the law firm Foster & McBride, making fast friends with fellow lawyers Belinda Frazier and Madison Yen. Connie managed to rope in a few bigger name clients for the firm, Vicky being one of her first. While fairly shrewd legally Connie wasn't as good as her friend Madison, so she resorted to sleeping with Levy Foster for a time to help improve her standing since Madison had also been known to sleep around. The relationship eventually ended and Connie did go on a date with Tucker Holmes once, though that never went anywhere due to date being more of a social function where she focused on clients rather than him. After Madison became pregnant and entered a relationship with Alana Herrera Connie and Belinda both turned their backs on Madison. Connie wasn't proud of her affair with Levy and used Madison as a sort of focus for her own self-loathing, though she also frowned upon her being gay. Maggie Yen took exception to Connie's actions and froze her with the Tempus Clock along with Belinda. Later when Maggie's collection was liberated by Tucker it was decided Connie would remain frozen in the hands of Cindy Vu since, during her absence, Connie had been fired by the law firm. Personal Information * Current Age: 26 (Aging Suspended) * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 125 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Brown * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 1 * Current Place of Residence: Los Angeles, US * Sexual Preference: Men Relationships Romances * Tucker Holmes, Dated Once * Levy Foster, Ex-Lover Clients * Ally Landers * Thelma Hait * Jennifer Lone Fluit * Kathryn Summers * Carla Gomez Friends * Vicky Sandrosi * Carla Gomez * Wanda Beck * Summer McGuire * Belinda Frazier * Madison Yen Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Erika's School Days * Tucker's Wand VI: Three Days with Maggie * Tucker's Wand XVII: The Split * Tucker's Wand XXVII: Frozen Romance * Maggie's Clock V: Maggie's Palace * Maggie's Clock VI: The Contest * Maggie's Clock VII: Promotional Material * Maggie's Clock VIII: Time Out of Joint * Tucker's Wand XXXIV: Friendly Reunion * The Princess and The Clock: Laws of Possession Trivia * Connie is based on actress Amber Tamblyn. Category:Characters Category:Statues Category:Tucker's Wand Category:Maggie's Clock